


晚风

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: “欢迎光临。”
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	晚风

**Author's Note:**

> 祝李老板生意兴隆。

是夏天的歌。

台上的人扫弦哼唱着不知名的歌，琴弦震动送来柔和的曲调，似夏夜里迎面拂过的清风。

谢金微呡一口酒，注意力不自主地被引到台上。

身着牛仔外套的歌手翘着腿，随意扶着吉他，纯黑口罩被拉至下巴，些许沙哑的歌声透过话筒放大。

歌词模糊不清，与其说他在唱歌，倒不如说在哼曲儿。

他坐的位置也奇怪，明明只有他一人在场，却特意靠后坐，占着本该是鼓手的位置，让多余的话筒挡在前面。不像个正经驻唱，倒像在自娱自乐。

抬眼的瞬间被谢金捕捉到，两人短暂地对上视线，又迅速移开，这之后唱歌的人便不再施舍目光，专注盯着变换和弦的左手。

谢金饮尽杯中的酒，起身结账。

他在这家酒馆浪费的时间太长了些，明天不会来了。

谢金卡着晚场的点早早进门，同样一杯酒，坐在昨晚的位置。这家店客人并不多，还能留他挑位子的机会。

台上没人，甚至连舞台灯都没开，够省电的。

估计昨晚那人真不是正经驻唱，谢金有点失望，又等了一小时，只等来另一个大声吹牛皮的客人，利落喝完酒赶紧走人。

走得够及时，在门口遇到了想见的人。

“这么早走啊。”

那人看了他一眼，又跟昨天一样迅速移开，身上还是那件外套，里面的短袖换了个颜色，左手夹着半支烟，没吐尽的烟随嘴唇张合漏进夜里。

“有事就先走了。”

其实是因为没等到你唱歌，谢金在心里补了下句。

这人点点头算是打过招呼了，张嘴也只为继续抽那根烟。

“你今天怎么不唱了？”

没等来话头，谢金就先开口。

“懒。”

倒是令人信服。

“明天再来，明天我给你唱。”

末了又加了一句，烟只剩下一点屁股还冒着火星，最后被掐灭在砖墙上，留一个黑印。

于是谢金又来了。

这人没骗他，拎着吉他上台，谢金点完酒，他也正好调完话筒。

先随意拨了几下琴弦试试音，又漫无目的地扫视了一圈店内，翘起脚开始唱。

换了旋律，但还是听不清歌词，他像是把自己的嗓音也当成某种乐器，搭配着吉他一同演奏。

谢金喜欢他的旋律。

“你是老板？”

这人只唱一首就下台了，叫了杯酒坐到谢金对面。

本来还想问他有没有固定排班时间，结果被告知这人就是酒馆老板。

那昨天不唱可能真是因为懒了。

老板姓李，名鹤东，谢金把这三个字放在心里嚼了三四遍，也告诉他自己的名字。

“加个微信？”

谢金点出二维码跃跃欲试。

李鹤东离座转身就走。

不愿意加就不加嘛……谢金手机还没收回去，又见李鹤东走回来。

“滴——”

扫码成功。

谢金没明白。

“我拿手机去啊。”

李鹤东抽开椅子又坐下，端起自己的酒杯碰了碰桌上另一杯酒。

“欢迎光临。”

睡在一起是一周后的事。

李鹤东倚在床头抽事后烟。

他本来只是在和哥们儿喝酒，那逼抢他手机给人发了条“打炮吗”，结果解释的字句还没编辑完，一个“打”字几乎秒回。

那就打。

妈的，谢金掏出鸟来差点没吓死他，看着娘们唧唧的，床上能捅穿他，李鹤东猛吸一口烟，屁股还有点麻。

反正他是被干爽了。

“小时候吃什么长的。”

谢金收拾干净擦着头出来就听到这句，没头没尾的，也不知道是不是在问自己。

“啊？海河奶……？”

妈的。

“逛逛？”

微信上谢金礼貌发问。

“逛”

闲着也是闲着。

刚出门李鹤东就后悔了，日子一天天热起来，外头这么大太阳有啥好逛的。

但还是跟着人出门了，擦着防晒。

谢金说的逛逛，真就只是逛逛。

从这条大街逛到那条小道，也不去哪儿景点，也不进哪儿店面，李鹤东就是穿再少现在也一头汗了。

谢金更牛，T恤能拧出水来。

最后两人都撑不住了，找了处小公园坐到树荫底下。

谢金竟然从包里掏出一把纸扇，“唰啦”一下打开派头还挺大，顺着李鹤东的方向扇风。

谢金连发梢都淌着汗，脑袋一抖一抖的全给震下来，又依着这频率作节拍，小声哼着歌，由扇面带起的风送到李鹤东耳边。

李鹤东只顾低头扣手指玩，但心思早飘到天上去了。

谢金唱歌应该比他好听。

十根手指一根不落地玩了一圈，终于决心开口。

“谢金，处对象吗。”

“处。”

几乎秒回。

-END-


End file.
